Mom Stuff
by To Thine Own Self Be True101
Summary: All the things Luke Wishes Thalia had been around for and all the things she wasn't around for. SIX- Luke just doesn't understand that when you're and ADHD 8 year old girl if Ice Cream can't fix it a Pony will
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here with a new Thuke story so read on and I don't own PJO**

Nightmares

Luke Castellen could go forty-eight hours without sleep and still fight a hell hound off of his best friend, but once Luke fell asleep he wanted to stay that way. He most certainly didn't want to be woken up by a crying seven year old at his cabin door. In the last two weeks since they had arrived and Thalia died Annabeth had been coming to him. Here she was at two in the morning.

"Luke." His cabin mates growled. He sighed and climbed out of his sleeping bag. He answered the door and Annabeth ran in and hugged him.

"Kiddo, we talked about this you have to stay in your cabin, your sibling would be happy to help, mine, not so much." He said patting her head. She looked up at him her gray eyes filled with tears.

"B-but you're my big brother." She insisted. Luke softened a bit. "And I can't go to Thalia anymore." Annabeth broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"Oh kiddo I'm sorry, come here." He knelt down and hugged her tightly. "I told you those nightmares are just pictures they can't touch you."

"They aren't pictures they are images my brain conjures up during REM that have to do with my past." She sobbed. Luke honestly had no Idea what she said so he said;

"Yeah that." He looked at her, she stopped crying and he picked her up and carried her to the Athena cabin. Annabeth's half-sister, Sky, answered the door and smiled.

"I'll take that." She said. Luke handed Annie over and went back to his cabin. As he lay down he could hear Thalia laugh at him. _ Gods Luke she's just a little kid she doesn't need much more then food, shelter, water and to know she's loved. _Gods this mom stuff was harder then he thought.


	2. The First Night

The First Night

**Okay Thank you my lovely reviewers, I'm sick I had time to write, kind of, sorry if this chapter makes no sense... I don't own PJO, :( **

Luke

There first night at camp Luke spent laying on a sleeping bag listening to the storm outside. He and Annie already knew their parents so they were in their respective cabins but her missed Thalia. He wanted nothing more then to be able to roll over and see her next to him, to be able to bury his nose in her hair and smell the forest on her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, like on all those cold winter nights and keep her safe and warm. She was gone before he had said goodbye.

Somehow over the howl of the storm out side he hear a cry of "Luke!" and a banging on the door. He got out of bed and making sure not to wake the others answered. Annabeth ran up and gave him a very wet hug. She was in her flannel pajamas, but they were soaked through, she looked like she had been through a shower after only a few seconds in the storm.

"What is Annie?" HE asked. She started to cry so he took her out onto the porch.

"I'm scared! I want Thalia! She can protect me!" She said.

"Annabeth, Thalia's not here. She's… she's gone." He siad, tears filling his eyes.

"Is Zeus mad at us?" She asked.

"No. Now lets go and see Thalia." He said. Luke bent down and picked Annabeth up. He walked through the storm over to Thalia's pine tree. Her branches bent in the wind.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said with glee and hugged the tree.

The next morning when Annabeth was sick with the flu he could hear Thalia scolding him, _Luke! Don't take a seven year old out in a storm at one in the morning! EVER! _ He _really _wasn't cut out for this mom stuff.


	3. Girlfriend

Girlfriends

**Sorry this update took so long. I could explain but I don't want to bore you with my excuses so I'll be quick; I don't own PJO**

Luke

So his first Girlfriend had passed the test of putting up with his cabin mates now she only had to pass Annie. Which was near enough impossible.

"Okay now Annie is still having a hard time coping with the loss of Thalia so I'm sorry about anything that might offend you." He said knocking on the door to the Athena cabin.

"Luke she's Eight." Amy said.

"Yeah but she had a higher IQ then me." He grumbled the door opened and Annie smiled up at him. "Hi Annabeth."

"Oh hi Luke. Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Amy Farefax, an Apollo camper." He said.

"Luke I know who she is I mean what's she doing with you?" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Annie," He said bracing himself for the worst. "Amy is my girlfriend." She didn't even think it over she only said.

"Luke! You're cheating on Thalia!"

"What? No Annie Thalia and I weren't dating." He said. This only made the situation worse as she started to cry.

"B-but you promised you and Thalia would be the Mommy and the daddy of our family." She sobbed, Luke bent down and hugged her.

"Annie, that was a metaphorical thing." He said.

"Then you don't love Thalia?" She asked.

"We were friends nothing else." He said.

"I wonder what Thalia would say about that." Annabeth retreated to the Athena cabin and slammed the door.

"For a kid with an IQ of 210 she sure can be irrational." He said.

"Luke that almost sounded like a threat." Amy said. He sighed he could hear Thalia now _Oh Luke! You not only made an eight year old cry you're dating someone you don't love! _She was right though, he was trying to move on. Only to find he couldn't.


	4. Honesty

Honesty

**Again I'm really sorry this took so long, but here you go. I don't own PJO **

Luke

He sighed and turned left, Annabeth had called him at five in the morning crying that she wanted to come home from her dad's house so Luke had stolen the camp van, and driven six hours to southern Virginia. Here he was, he pulled up to a white colonial house and Annabeth flew out the door and into my arms, her back pack on her back.

"I'm all packed come on Luke let's go!" She shouted.

"Wait, Annie I need to talk to your dad." I said. "Go wait in the van." She nodded and I went up the steps.

"Ah you must be Luke." Mr. Chase said.

"Yes I am. You must be her father." I said, my jaw set.

"Yes I am, now we love Annabeth-"

I cut him off. "Shut the hell up." He was clearly pretty surprised that a sixteen year old had told him this.

"Young man-"

"No! Don't even start, Annabeth is nine, she doesn't need to be called a freak by her own family! She doesn't need to hear the whispers about her between you and her step mother." I shouted.

"You are not her father! How could you know what she needs!" He shouted.

"I am more her father then you are! She may be smart, but she's still _nine_! A nine year old should have to run away at seven because she knows her family doesn't want her, she shouldn't have had to call me this morning, because she should have been with her family!" I shouted.

"Oh and you know what she needs?" He yelled.

"No I don't pretend to be her dad, but I am more of a fatherly figure to her! I understand what it's like to be hated by your family, to be neglected and I think you ought to consider yourself lucky she even called me she could have just left here and gotten killed!" I turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind me.

I climbed back in the car and drove out of her neighborhood, Annabeth looked at me and yawned. "Luke?"

"Yeah kiddo?" I asked.

"Let's go home." I nodded, we rode in silence for a few hours, she was reading her book _Harry Potter _the ancient Greek version Chiron had given her. We were about half way there when she look up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You okay kiddo?" I asked. She shook her head and I pulled over and got out, she fallowed me. I knelt down to her height. "What's wrong."

Her lip quivered. "I miss Thalia." I bit my lip and she started to cry, I hugged her tightly.

"I know, I do to." I whispered. She cried for a few minutes. "You ready to move on?" She nodded. We got back in the car and drove on.

"Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Did you love Thalia?"

"Yeah, Annie, I did. I loved her more then I've ever loved anyone else." I said.

"Luke, did you love her like a Daddy should love a Mommy?" She asked.

I decided to be honest with her. "Yeah, I did."

"Do you love me, Like a daddy should love a little girl?" She wondered.

"Yeah, Annie I do." I nodded.

"I love you too Luke." She muttered and leaned against the window and fell asleep, and a silent tear rolled down my face.

_Luke, you t-take care of her. B-be the d-dad she never had._ Thalia's voice rang out in my head.

"I love you Thalia." I whispered, but her voice was gone.


	5. Happy Birthday to Annabeth

Happy Birthday To Annie

Luke

It was Annabeth's tenth birthday, Luke had asked her if she was going to have a party, she said no. She usually did, now she was laying on his bed with her book. She put the book down and looked at him.

"Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah Kiddo?" He muttered.

"Don't call me that I'm 10, I'm not a kiddo, I'm a preteen." She corrected.

"Please don't make me think of that, you are Thalia's age when I met her in California." Luke turned and looked at her. Her blonde curls were long, she was in jeans that had a hole in them and her camp t-shirt. He noticed it might be time to get the Aphrodite campers to explain the theory of wearing a bra to her.

"Really? Cool, anyway on to my question. Do you think we could go to McDonalds?" She asked.

He turned and frowned at her. "McDonalds? I thought you hate McDonalds?"

She nodded. "I do but I want to go to the McDonalds near Central Park, where we ate on the last day we had Thalia with us." She looked at him, he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a note down.

"Sure, we can, but you need to take this to the Aphrodite campers, don't read it they'll explain everything." He handed her the note and she dashed off to the Aphrodite cabin.

She returned twenty minutes later looking a bit, distressed. "Why did you make me go to _them _on my _birthday_?" She asked. He ruffled her hair.

"Sorry kiddo, you needed to have that conversation with a girl, now lets go to McDonalds." He lead her off the camp property and to one of the vans.

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in the same booth, in the same spots, that they had nearly three years ago. Luke couldn't believe that they had made it this far on their own. Annabeth got up to go to the bathroom. The memory of kissing Thalia flashed in his mind, and he let his head fall into his hands.

"Luke!" She yelled, and ran over. "Luke, are you okay?"

He looked up at her, tears glistening in his blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm just remembering, come on lets go home." He reached down and grabbed her hand.

_Oh Luke, you always were emotional. Just take care of her, please. _


	6. It's Child Care, Not Rocket Science

**Okay, I am very sorry an update took this long it was just a whole mess of things... so here we go...**

* * *

><p>It's a Child, Not Rocket Science<p>

Luke

At the one year mark of arriving at camp I found Annabeth crying hysterically behind a tree. She had her hands knotted in her hair, like she was trying to pull it out and she was rocking back and fourth. At first I was afraid she'd finally gone crazy, so I knelt down and she looked up, then flew into my arms, still crying.

"Whats wrong Annabeth?" I asked. She sobbed something I couldn't understand. "Annabeth, you need to calm down and tell me what's wrong."

It took her a few minutes to calm herself down and she finally choked out; "I want to leave Luke, I want to get out of camp." 

"Why?" I Asked.

"I-i feel trapped." She sobbed.

"Do you want to go stay with your dad?" I asked her, still not really knowing what to do.

"No, he hates me." She wiped her eyes and looked at me.

"Do you want some ice cream?" I tried.

"Luke I'm not a baby ice cream doesn't fix everything." She said pointedly, a horse from the stables whined and Annabeth flew out of my arms and over to the horse. "OH my gods look at her!" Everything was suddenly better.

"You might not be a baby but you're still ADHD." I chuckled.

_Gods Luke, if Ice Cream can't fix it then a pony will, she's a child, it's not rocket science you know..._


End file.
